I Need You, I Need A Friend
by garnetmacmillan
Summary: Quinn has been alone since giving Beth away, everyone has shunned her but will a Prince CHarming be out there to help her? FinnxQuinn AU-ish, Season 2.


**Hi everyone. I know I didn't update my story "My Heart Will Belong to You" or something. But I had a major writer's block and I didn't really feel like writing Dramione anymore.**

**So this is a Finn/Quinn fanfiction. This is somewhere in Season 2. Pretty much AU-ish. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't belong Glee but if I did I would have loved to put Finn and Quinn together. RIP Cory Monteith. **

* * *

It's been months since the whole Puck/Quinn/Finn love triangle. Months after Beth was born. Quinn was lonely, the whole Glee club shunned her. No cross that, _everyone _shunned her. Even after her mum took her back, she spent her time ignoring Quinn and playing more bridge. Puck left her right after she had given away Beth. Mr Schue wasn't even helpful.

Even during sectionals, Quinn had to sit out because they had "enough members" since Sam joined. And as for Finn, he hated her, he was happy with Rachel until Santana revealed about Finn losing her virginity to Finn in a motel. So that left Finn sad, but he had friends. Quinn didn't.

Everyday, someone would leave notes on her locker, saying "slag", "bitch" or "whore". She didn't know that people would still hate her, even after her pregnancy. Everyone hated her. Even Brittany, who was always nice. She was sick and tired.

* * *

It was a normal day at McKinley, well for Quinn it was. This is how it was like. She reaches school early, grabs her books and binders, waits for a slushie that will hit her at 8:12, change her clothes and be done 5 minutes before the warning bell, lessons, find a table during lunch, more lessons, library then home. She continues this routine for months and months. It was such a normal thing.

But today, disregard the part I say it was a normal day in McKinley for Quinn, because today was no ordinary day. It starts of with Quinn not being slushied, everyone ignores her instead of throwing snarky remarks at her and no notes on her locker. In class, no one made fun of her. Lunch was no different but during Glee club, everyone actually asked her to sing.

So she went up to the front and thought of a song. She finally decided.

_There's a girl_  
_Who sits under the bleachers_  
_Just another day eating alone_  
_And though she smiles_  
_There is something just hiding_  
_And she cant find a way to relate_  
_She just goes unnoticed_  
_As the crowd passes by_  
_And she'll pretend to be busy_  
_When inside she just wants to cry_  
_She'll say..._

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_  
_Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day_  
_When you'll ask her her name_

_The beginning, in the first weeks of class_  
_She did everything to try and fit in_  
_But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface_  
_And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs_  
_And the more that they joked_  
_And the more that they screamed_  
_She retreated to where she is now_  
_And she'll sing..._

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_  
_Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name_

_And one day just the same as the last_  
_Just the days been in counting the time_  
_Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind..._

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she sat back down at her usual seat, away from the group. She didn't want anyone to see her cry because it would have been really embarrassing. She felt all eyes at her but Mr Schue called attention to everyone and again she had to sit out for Regionals. She felt so vulnerable.

She left Glee club without anyone noticing, she was about to push the doors to the car park but then she heard someone call out for her name. She turned around, to find Finn running towards her. She decided to ignore and kept on walking. But then she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Finn panting.

"Yes, Finn?" she asked, afraid.

"Look, I'm not here to slushie you or anything, I just wanted to talk to you. Please, hear me out. I'm pretty sure you hate me now, I'm pretty sure you're done with everything but please don't do anything rash. I don't know how you do it but this even worse than anything. I just wanna apologize for ignoring you, for shunning you, for everything. I didn't know it'd come to this. No one hates you, they're just still in shock. But that's no excuse, you're special. Just as special as we all are. After that song you made me realize that you've been hurt.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore. It was bad that we made you sit out during Sectionals and now Regionals. I know how much you want to join but please stay for the sake of everyone. The club. We need you."

"I'm not gonna accept any apologies because I'm scared, afraid. This could be a scam or something. And why on Earth do you all need me, when you guys have been ignoring me. I'm not gonna kill myself. I'm just continue with everything. I don't know why I even bothered to join Glee club. I don't know why today is different. But all I know is, I'm gonna be different from all of you. So think for yourself, save your reputations. Don't talk to me. Thanks to Puck and maybe you, I'm lonely. I have no one to talk to, not even my mum! I'm gonna continue Junior year and Senior year, do well, ignore everything, everyone. I want to go to Yale. And because of that, I'm gonna work hard, stop caring. Maybe in Yale, I could actually find a friend."

"Quinn, please. I want to be your friend. You've been so down. Beyond sad. I know you've set your goals but I want to make life easier. I want you to have friends around you and have fun. Not be alone. You know you can't be alone. You need someone. Please."

"If you really want to be my friend, I don't know. I haven't friends for a while. I have totally forgotten what it's like to have friends, let alone a mother. My mum doesn't even care. I'm not gonna waste time. I'm gonna go on with my life. Tell me when you're really gonna be my true friend."

With that Quinn walked to her car, just as she was about to get in, Finn called out,"The only reason why everyone is like this is because I told them to stop. Please!"

Quinn stopped short and replayed what he said. She walked back and without even thinking she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her too, surprised.

"Thank you. So much. I would love to have you as my friend." she whispered.

"Thank you Quinn." he buried his face in her curls.

"Now how about we get some ice cream and talk?" Quinn suggested.

"Sure, let me get my bag." Finn beamed.

* * *

"So then Mike said, 'Let's Asian this up!' and started doing some weird dance."

Finn and Quinn were sitting at the Lima Bean sharing a banana split talking about things. Well Finn mostly talked about the funny experiences. Quinn felt normal again. She felt lively. She didn't feel like old self but a different one. A normal Quinn.

"Finn, does the whole Glee club hate me? Does Mr Schuester hate me? Why did everyone decide to shun me?" Quinn had asked.

"No, no and I'll tell you why. Actually, it was all Rachel. Rachel just wanted more attention to go to her and she told everyone bad stuff about you. It's not like anyone believed her but she influenced them to ignore you. Mr Schue is just stressed out by Rachel and also the fact that you wanted to give Beth to his wife made him feel annoyed. But it was never your fault. Me, well I just went with the flow. Sure I was mad at you for not telling me. But I put myself in your shoes, and I thought how you had felt. So I was cool about it. And I just wanted to stop everything, ya know, be your friend and stuff."

Quinn was so surprised by his honesty. She was so happy that she even kissed Finn on the cheek. Both of them blushed. But they were happy inside.

That night she thought about what had happened to her. She felt like those giddy girls in the 60's show. She just found herself a friend.


End file.
